In the past, memory has been allocated to objects in a static manner. For example, a system may allocate a fixed number of contiguous pages. When an object reaches the storage capacity of the page another fixed page size is allocated to the object. When dealing with tables, fixed memory allocation results in inefficient memory allocation, particularly in systems that store thousands or millions of tables. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present disclosure have been contemplated.
Although specific problems have been addressed in this Background, this disclosure is not intended in any way to be limited to solving those specific problems.